Sempiterno
by Little4Kuriboh
Summary: Recopilación de los besos que tuvimos antes de darnos cuenta que nos enamoramos. Wishshipping


Tal vez el primer beso pudo ser un accidente, pero el segundo beso debió ser algo más, entonces ¿Que puede significar el tercer beso que se han dado sin alguna muestra de duda?

•

•

•

Es la mirada cómplice que ambos comparten entre la travesura que arrastran por detrás, como niños que desconocen el placer del cual se jactan sus bocas al entrar en contacto con la otra, y solo en ella es donde se encuentra la verdad.

Es en el viejo tori donde fue su primera vez, un accidente entre la broma del chico americano y el joven japonés que probaba las mieles de la amistad que deseo tener, sin prever ninguno de los dos que la línea del amor y de la amistad puede ser un tanto delgada aún más cuando el placer está de por medio la traspasaron sin querer.

Jonouchi Katsuya quien ha vuelto a Japón después de varios años en los Ángeles tras el divorcio de sus padres se ve en la problemática, al no saber muy bien el lenguaje además por su apariencia de Yankee se ha convertido en el objeto del que quieran escapar los chicos aplicados de la preparatoria donde asiste al tacharlo de _chico problema_.

Sin embargo para su buena suerte uno de los chicos de su escuela no ha salido despavorido de él, es más parece conocer un poco de inglés, pronto ambos se vuelven se cercanos.

Ese solo es el inicio de lo que no prevé volverse algo.

Mientras ambos transcurren las calles niponas y el joven de cabellera extravagante le muestra el lugar no puede evitar detenerse ante la imponente imagen que observa.

Es el arco que está al alcance de su vista lo que le ha hecho parar, pronto divisa hacia atrás de el, lo que parece una pequeña casa de madera.

Yugi Mutou ríe por la acción puesto que le ha causado un poco de ternura su actuar, en un principio pensó que tal vez sería un chico problemático, pero más que ello parece un niño curioso conociendo el mundo a través de sus ojos, mira hacia el enorme pilar y trata de hallar la mejor forma de explicar —esto es un _tori*_ nos encontramos en el santuario de Dios —dice sin verle, mientras juega con las correas de su mochila.

—Dios —musita Jonouchi— ¿Esta casa enorme es donde vive Dios? Sin lugar a dudas los japonés son extraños —afirma con una sonrisa.

—Los americanos también lo son —se defiende el joven japonés que sin querer ha inflado los mofletes y ante aquella imagen Jonouchi no puede evitar acercarse a él, le ha recordado a su hermana cuando era más pequeña y no duda en apretar sus mejillas que ha tomado con sus manos mientras se inclina, pronto siente las manos de su amigo tratando de detenerlo, su ceño fruncir, pero es entonces que entre el correr de los niños que pasan por ahí pierde el equilibrio.

Un beso sin querer es dado, solo dando el comienzo de ambos.

•

•

•

Han pasado tres semanas, ninguno de los dos ha querido aclarar nada sobre el asunto, para ellos solo fue un simple accidente. Solo eso ¿Verdad?

El timbre ha sonado, la mayoría toma sus maletines para irse a sus casas, Jonouchi y Yugi están entre ellos hasta que Hiroto Honda nuevo amigo de ambos les detiene con una sonrisa pícara.

Una salida con él y un grupo de chicas al karaoke es su invitación, una invitación que no llama la atención de Jonouchi hasta que escucha el nombre de Mai Kujaku una chica mayor que los tres, Yugi Mutou al ver su reacción desvía la mirada, quiere tomar camino a casa, pero se detiene en seco antes de poder escapar al escuchar el nombre de la chica por la cual estuvo enamorado en primer año, Anzu Masaki, algo que logra notar a simple vista Jonouchi.

(_)

Las cosas no han resultado como esperaba, es lo primero que se atraviesa en la cabeza de Hiroto Honda al ver como las tres chicas hablan entre si ignorando sus presencias, suspira, observa de reojo a Miho; la chica por la que organizo la salida que ni siquiera le mira, es entonces que saca todo su ingenio y recuerda un viejo truco que uno de sus colegas le habían enseñado.

Saca del bolsillo el mazo de cartas de póker, carraspea un poco para llamar la atención de todos en el lugar —¿Qué les parece si jugamos un poco?

Mai Kujaku afila la mirada, es la mayor entre todos los que están inmersos en la habitación que han tomado, pero poco le interesa el bienestar de ese par de chicos, más que ello está atenta a que ninguno de ellos se quiera pasar de listo con sus kohai.

—¿Acaso gustas por los juegos de apuesta? —sonríe coquetamente la rubia quien ha tomado el mazo y como si nada ha barajado como profesional.

Hiroto Honda traga en seco, pensó que al traer a Jonouchi tal vez podrían los tres tener éxito esta noche, pero ambos chicos; Mutou y Katsuya no parecen estar prestando atención al momento ni al lugar, más parecen estar en otra parte sus pensamientos ahora.

—Para nada, tengo algo mejor en mente —sonríe Hiroto Honda tratando de aparentar seguridad, toma el mazo de su mano y lo deja en la mesa solo para tomar la carta de encima— ¿Les parecer un juego más acorde a la situación? —se lleva la carta a la boca y pronto se inclina hacia Kujaku quien pilla la idea siendo que no es su primera vez participando en ese tipo de juegos.

Los otros cuatro integrantes ven la escena, el casi beso dado entre los dos si la carta no estuviese entre a sus labios.

Un simple e inocente juego que podría prestarse a más. Siendo la idea un tanto simple puesto que es la destreza del jugador o mejor dicho la succión de sus labios junto el aire que logran contener hasta pasar la carta al oponente lo que lleva al jugador a ganar, claro está que los accidentes pasan y la carta puede caer es entonces cuando el beso podría darse sin querer.

Es lo que se cierne en la mente de Hiroto Honda mientras sonríe un tanto descarado, algo que a simple vista les deja a los demás un mal sabor de boca al comprender sus no tan buenas intenciones.

Para hacer las cosas más divertidas, una apuesta es hecha, —A quien se la caiga la carta tendrá que pagar toda la cuenta —es la propuesta que lanza Hiroto Honda para animar la situación, tanto Miho y Anzu se han sobresaltado siendo que ellas han sido invitadas ¿Qué clase de caballero haría semejante gesto? Sin embargo Kujaku Mai acepta sin dudar no sin antes dar un guiño a las chicas para brindarles seguridad.

Hiroto Honda reza porque sus labios sean tocados por los de Miho al menos una vez, pero eso no parece que se cumplirá, al menos no el día de hoy siendo que la forma por cómo están sentados es lo que le ha llevado a la derrota inminente; las chicas están en el lado derecho y ellos en el izquierdo, su plan ha fallado y para colmo tiene un 50% a lograr besar a Mai o a su amigo Jonouchi, algo que ni en sus peores pesadillas esperaría puesto que probar los labios de un hombre no es algo que este en su lista de deseos.

Pero parece que su suerte no es tan mala, no ha fallado como pensó que podría hacerlo, y ahora quienes viven aquella mala suerte son Katsuya y Mutou.

La carta está mal puesta, se le ha resbalado a Mutou y la tiene a un costado, ha tratado de mantenerla en su lugar al mirar hacia el techo y ladeando la cabeza dándole un poco de equilibrio a esta, pero pronto caerá, es entonces que Jonouchi le ha tomado de los hombros y se ha inclinado en su lugar.

Es el pequeño rose entre labios para tomar la carta de ellos, el cual dura un par de segundos, pero sin importar el poco tiempo ambos pueden sentir aquel sentimiento.

•

•

•

•

Ha pasado más de un mes desde que Hiroto Honda tuvo que pagar su cita en el karaoke al perder contra Kujaku Mai, siendo que al desviar un poco la mirada para ver en su ligero escote la carta cayó.

Ahora se encuentran en clase de educación física escuchando los regaños de su profesor Karita que ha pedido que formen parejas y hagan 30 abdominales.

Yugi Mutou mira a los lados, siempre es elegido al último, pero esta vez no es así, Jonouchi Katsuya ha tomado su hombro para pedirle que sean pareja en el ejercicio.

El primero en colocarse abajo es Katsuya, Mutou se ha colocado frente a él tomando sus pies.

Es en cada flexión que hace donde nota los pequeños detalles que _no quiso ver_ al tenerlo tan cerca, aquel cuerpo pequeño, esa mirada tan transparente y esos labios que ya tomado dos veces _sin querer_, desvía la mirada al verse pillado, siente un tanto de vergüenza por su actuar, tal vez podría cambiar un poco las cosas, es entonces cuando se atreve a hablar —¿Pero quién rayos se cree ese Karita? Ya nos hizo darle 40 vueltas a la pista y ahora sale con esto —reclama.

Yugi Mutou ríe ante sus palabras, le hace un poco de gracia su mal humor y el tono que ha usado tan despectivo, sin embargo pronto le suelta y con el índice hace un pequeño "Sshh"—Si nos escucha tendremos un castigo peor.

Y Jonouchi ríe ante su gesto, al final ambos comparten risas, puede ser extraño para los demás, pero no para ellos.

Es entonces que a Jonouchi Katsuya le viene una interrogante más —Entonces... ¿Cómo te fue con Masaki?

—Oh... —es lo único que logra decir Yugi Mutou ante su sorpresa.

—Escuche que empezaron a salir —dice un tanto desentendido del tema Katsuya.

—¿Salir? —sisea la cabeza— yo no lo llamaría salir, aunque si hemos salido... —musita, trata de hallar las palabras correctas cuando ni él las tiene.

—¿Entonces han salido? —dice un tanto pensativo Katsuya.

—Bueno si, desde esa vez descubrimos que nuestras casas están en la misma dirección, así que de vez en cuando compartimos camino de regreso y es habitual encontrarnos en el, a veces me ha pedido que le acompañe y ese tipo de cosas, lo normal —sonríe como si nada.

—Oh... —es la respuesta corta que ofrece, sigue con los ejercicios ya más tranquilo, aunque aún no logra entender el porqué.

•

•

•

Es hora del cambio, Yugi Mutou suspira, es pésimo en los deportes y ahora mismo mostrara una imagen aún más deplorable de él hacia la única persona que considera cercana, después de todo Jonouchi Katsuya es su primer amigo.

Es en la décima abdominal cuando siente su cuerpo desfallecer —¡Vamos Yugi tu puedes! —le anima Katsuya a continuar.

Toma un poco de aire y retoma de nuevo el ejercicio, es la onceava, se ha apoyado de sus hombros —lo... Lamento... —dice entre jadeos, se encuentra exhausto— soy pésimo en deportes ya lo habrás notado —confiesa apenado.

Es entonces cuando Jonouchi Katsuya no puede evitar tomar el rostro que tiene frente a él, esta vez no puedo decir que fue un accidente como tal, no son sus labios los que ha besado, sino su frente. E inocentemente lanza aquellas palabras —Pero juntos podremos superarlo.

•

•

•

•

Aún recuerda sus palabras entre el sueño que se ve interrumpido al sentir el cosquilleo de su tacto, ha rozado su nariz en su oreja y dicho las palabras mágicas —Vamos Yugi despierta —dice su acompañante en el salón donde ambos se encuentran, levanta su cabeza de su maletín y observa el lugar desierto, sin necesidad de preguntar comprende que se ha quedado dormido en la ultima hora y él le ha esperado —¿Vamos a casa? —asiente un poco adormilado, pronto siente su mano encima de la suya.

—Perdón hacerte esperar —es lo primero que dice Yugi Mutou al estar ya en sus cinco sentidos, ya van en tercero de preparatoria, con los exámenes de admisión a la universidad han estado un poco ocupados los dos aun así tratan de no afectar el tiempo de los dos.

—Para nada, la última clase siempre es tan aburrida —hace un ademán restándole importancia al asunto.

—¿Podrías pasarme los apuntes?

—¿Te parece si voy a tu casa? —sonríe pícaramente.

—Pero nada de juegos Jono —reprocha, el aludido ríe por lo dicho.

—Bien, solo porque es temporada de exámenes —afirma— pero ¿Que al menos no merezco un premio por mi buen comportamiento? —alza la ceja mientras le mira fijamente.

Un beso en medio del salón de clases, esta vez no es un accidente, es claro el sentir de ambos, no hay duda en ello por ello Jonouchi Katsuya se atreve a intensificarlo, Yugi Mutou acepta sin reproche alguno, después de todo él también extraña su tacto encima de él.

Pero pronto recuerda la hora al mirar el reloj de frente comprende que deben tomar camino, después de todo si quieren entrar a la misma universidad deberán trabajar duro los dos.

El camino de regreso a casa es el mismo, esta vez ambos van por el mismo, y entre el colorear naranja del cielo que da paso a la noche sus manos juguetean entre si hasta tomar la del otro mientras comparten una mirada cómplice entre el jugueteo habitual que compone su amor.

* * *

Tori* arco tradicional Japonés, suele encontrarse en la entrada de los templos sintoísta, marcando la frontera entre el espacio profano y lo sagrado.

_**Hace mucho que quería retomar esta parejita, y al fin la idea correcta ha nacido para ambos, aww adoro la naturalidad de ambos y aquella complicidad que forman al estar juntos mi hermoso wishipping, sin más que decir si llegaste hasta aquí gracias por leer y si te gusto la historia no dudes en votar y comentar eso me haría muy feliz, sin más que decir nos seguimos leyendo, se les ama.**_


End file.
